


Eine überraschende Wendung

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW





	Eine überraschende Wendung

Aaron war echt fertig vom Tag auf dem Schrottplatz. Er war total froh, dass Ellis seit ein paar Wochen für ihn arbeitete, denn anderenfalls würde er die Arbeit überhaupt nicht bewältigen können. Trotzdem war er jetzt richtig erledigt. 

 

Liv war schon seit Stunden aus dem Haus, weil sie heute bei Gaby übernachten würde und aus diesem Grund hatte Robert ein wunderbares Abendessen für sie beide zubereitet. Aaron hatte überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, deshalb freute er sich umso mehr, als er die Haustür öffnete und den gedeckten Tisch und die Kerzen entdeckte. „Wow, was ist denn hier los“, sagte Aaron und ging zu Robert in die Küche um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Robert drehte sich zu ihm herum und strahlte ihn an: „Ich dachte, ich überrasche dich mal mit einem netten Essen, nachdem du in den letzten Tagen so viel Stress hattest und wir heute das ganze Haus mal nur für uns haben. „Freust du dich?“, fragte er und wusste die Antwort eigentlich bereits. „Machst du Witze? Na klar. Ich geh schnell duschen und bin in fünf Minuten wieder da“ erwiderte Aaron, grinste und rannte quasi die Wendeltreppe hoch. Robert schmunzelte, machte das Essen fertig und stellte zwei Bier auf den Tisch. 

Nach exakt fünf Minuten war Aaron frisch geduscht, in seinen bequemen Jogginghosen - und ohne Unterhose, wie Robert gleich bemerkte - und seinem Lieblings-Hoodie wieder zurück und setzte sich an den Tisch. Das Essen war wunderbar und Aaron fühlte sich so richtig entspannt aber auch etwas müde. „Das war eine super Idee von dir, danke dafür. Es tut mir echt leid, aber ich glaube ich bin zu müde für Nachtisch, wie wär´s wenn wir ins Bett gehen, sonst schlafe ich gleich hier auf dem Stuhl ein“ sagte Aaron und schaute etwas schuldbewusst zu Robert, weil er wusste, dass sein Ehemann sich einen anderen Ausgang des Abends gewünscht hätte. Robert ließ sich nichts anmerken, sondern erwiderte: „Natürlich, ich weiß das du momentan viel Stress hast. Lass uns nach oben gehen. Ich gehe duschen und dann gebe ich dir eine entspannende Rückenmassage, wie klingt das?“ Aaron grinste ihn an, zog Robert an sich heran und erwiderte:„Das klingt fantastisch“.

Aaron ging ins Schlafzimmer, zog die Jogginghose und den Hoodie aus, und dafür eine Schlafanzughose an. Mit nacktem Oberkörper kuschelte er sich ins Bett und blätterte noch in einem Automagazin, während er auf Robert wartete. Nach 20 Minuten –für Robert war das echt kurz- kam er, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften und noch ganz feucht von der Dusche, ins Schlafzimmer und sah zu Aaron. „So da bin ich, gleich geht´s los. Hast du schon das Massageöl rausgesucht“ fragte er und bückte sich in den Kleiderschrank um eine Schlafhose zu suchen. Aaron – auf einmal überhaupt nicht mehr müde- setzte sich im Bett auf und starrte Robert an. Dieser sah in dem Moment über die Schulter, weil er immer noch keine Antwort bekommen hatte. Robert bemerkte dass Aaron ihm auf den Arsch starrte und grinste. „Gefällt dir was du siehst?“ meinte er nur und ging auf´s Bett zu.

Aaron konnte die Augen nicht von Roberts nacktem, feuchten Oberkörper abwenden und leckte sich unbewusst die Lippen. Dessen Grinsen wurde immer größer, weil er merkte dass Aaron total angeturnt war. „Ich glaube ich brauch´ heute Abend keine Massage, sondern dich“, flüsterte Aaron, löste das Handtuch von Roberts Hüften und war überrascht das der bereits einen Ständer hatte. Aaron sah Robert in die Augen und dieser sagte: „Ich gehöre ganz dir“….


End file.
